Harry the Manny
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry was bored. Life as a multimillionaire sucks. And he can't find a job in the wizarding world. What is a guy to do? Get a job in the muggle world of course. Harry decides to take Draco up on his offer. Slash is mentioned. Harry is not gay. If you read any of my other stories then you will know who is... Also the pranks are... well... pg13 rated.
1. A Job?

**Okay, So I was looking at prompts for my story and came across this... I want to say challenge, It was basically a prompt. **

**Anyways, someone wanted a story about Harry being a Male Nanny, or Manny, So I decided to try my hand at it. **

**I hope I did this right.**

**The prompt thingy was given to me by la z boy who also betaed it.  
**

**Enjoy**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Harry Potter sometimes hated that his best friend's husband is Draco Malfoy. Ever since the two of them had first announced they were together, it had taken quite a bit of time and effort to get used to. But in the end, Draco appeared to at least make Ron happy, so Harry had learned to tolerate him for his sake. After all, he figured Ron would do the same for him.

He and Draco were now waiting for Ron to get out of work. Harry, Ron and Draco had made plans to go out to lunch together, where Ron apparently had some news to tell them.

"So how is billionaire life going for you?" Draco inquired with a smirk.

"Boring. Any tips?" Harry asked. He didn't know how Draco could stand not working. He was barely staying sane as it is.

"Well, I myself have a hobby to keep me occupied. Maybe you should get a job," Draco said casually.

"I can't. The wizarding world doesn't think I should work since I have had 'such a hard life'," Harry said with a sigh.

"Why don't you try looking for work in the Muggle world? And I cannot believe I just said that. Granger is rubbing off on me, it seems." Draco shook his head in slight disbelief.

Harry smiled. "I can see. I might try that, actually. That's not a bad idea. Any suggestions?" he asked.

Draco grinned evilly. "A friend of a friend knows someone who needs a housekeeper. You can try there, if you like," Draco said, schooling his features expertly.

Harry blanched. "You have friends that know Muggles?" The prospect of such a thing seemed highly unlikely. "And me as a housekeeper? I don't know..."

"Do you have any other offers on the table?" Draco smirked and handed Harry a card. "Just call them," Draco said before Ron exited the building. Harry pocketed the card before he had a chance to really glance it over.

"Let's go. I'm starving," Ron said, grabbing Draco's and Harry's hands and Apparating them away without wasting any more time.

* * *

**How was it?  
**

**Oh well. I will be trying to write this one for a bit.**

**Read/Review**

**Mars**


	2. The Buchanan's

**Here you go, chapter 1. **

**Enjoy**

_**I DON'T OWN!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry stood outside the seemingly innocent-looking house. It was two stories, with a huge front yard and a pool in the back, and not a small pool, either. Harry sighed. He was getting a vague Nanny McPhee feeling, especially since he had come to find out on his own that this job wasn't just a housekeeper position, but also one as a Nanny to three children. Or, as both Draco and Ron had referred to it, a "Manny." Harry couldn't help but think that Draco had purposely neglected to mention that particular aspect when he first pitched the job to Harry. He just hoped that these kids weren't as bad as the ones in the movie.

Harry sighed one more time before going to ring the doorbell.

"Daddy, she's here!" a child's voice came from the other side of the door. Harry's eye twitched slightly. Who told them that he was a girl? Draco? He wouldn't put that sort of thing past him.

"Oh, hello." a man greeted as he opened the door.

"Hello. My name is Harry. Are you Mr. Buchanan?" Harry asked innocently, not like he was planning the murder of his best friend's husband or anything like that, of course.

"Oh. I was told that you were, well... female." Mr. Buchanan said uncertainly as he glanced Harry up and down.

Harry smiled. "I assure you I am male, sir," Harry reassured the parent. He handed the required papers to the man.

"Well it seems you have all the paperwork correct. Call me Richard." Richard said after he had glanced through the papers. He held out his hand. Harry held his smile in place and shook the offered hand.

"The kids are in the house." Richard informed as he moved to the side so Harry could enter.  
"Kids! The Nanny is here!" Richard called out.

Harry stood next to Richard as footsteps were heard making a racket upstairs. "They're good kids, really. It's just since their mom died, I can't-" Richard started.

Harry cut him off. "I get it. My godson's parents died when he was young and I have been taking care of him ever since." Harry said.

"Sometimes you just need help." Richard smiled at Harry's words, and Harry nodded agreeably.

Three kids jumped down the stairs. Harry, out of instinct, felt like catching the kids before they hurt themselves. But they landed safely on the floor.

"Hi." Harry said in a friendly manner once all three kids were there, lined up one after the other.

"She's pretty." one of the boys remarked, clearly trying to hold back a laugh.

Harry blushed slightly and Richard laughed gently. "Sorry to disappoint. Harry here is a He." Richard said. Harry half-heartedly glared at Richard.

The two boys, who looked identical, stared at him with wide eyes. The girl, not so much. "If you're a boy then why do you have long hair?" she asked him.

"My godson told me to try long hair, so I have decided not to cut it." Harry told them.

"Where is your godson?" one of the twins asked.

"Uh... Boarding School," Harry answered.

"Why-" The girl was about to ask something but her dad cut her off.

"How is your homework coming along?" he posed to them. The three immediately took off up the stairs without another word. "Sorry for them. You'll probably get a dozen or so more questions before the day is over." Richard said with slight amusement.

"So... Names?" Harry asked as he hitched his duffelbag higher onto his shoulder.

"Amanda, Patrick and Matthew. You can tell the twins apart by their clothes. Patrick wears orange and Matthew wears green," Richard offered.

Harry smiled, committing that tidbit to memory.

"Your room is this way, if you want to freshen up or just put your things away." Richard said as he lead Harry into a side room. It was connected to the kitchen and had its own bathroom.

"Thanks," Harry said as he set his duffelbag on the bed.

"Is that all?" Richard asked, eyeing the bag with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend said she will bring the rest tomorrow," Harry said.

Richard smiled before going to shut the door. "Alright, then. I ordered dinner for tonight. We'll talk then about schedules and the various chores that you'll need to do while you're here." Richard said before the door closed.

"That's fine," Harry replied as the door clicked shut.

Harry sighed once the door was closed. He couldn't believe that Draco would tell them that he was a girl. He thought that they were on better terms since Draco and Ron's wedding. Now it looked like that had been a naive assumption on Harry's part.

Harry got up and started to unpack. He was glad that Hermione had placed an expansion charm on his bag. She was still coming tomorrow to help him hide his magical objects from the family, which he was grateful for. Once everything from his bag had been removed, Harry decided to take a quick shower before the food arrived, which he did.

Half an hour later, just as Harry got finished changing into some comfortable clothes, he heard someone call his name.

"Harry! Dinner is here!" Amanda called out before opening the door and sticking her head in. "Dinner is here," she repeated.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute," Harry told her before he went to dry his hair.

He set the towel on the bed and opened his door. Immediately, he was met with a surprising sight.

"Hi, Harry!" One of the twins said from his spot on the kitchen counter, which he was standing on instead of sitting at.

Harry was too busy watching the boy, who looked like he was falling backwards, to see the other boy kneeling in front of him. He also didn't see the girl holding the "falling" boy or the bucket of water that was on the floor in front of him.

Without thinking, Harry rushed out of the room and tripped over the kneeling boy, which in turn tipped over the bucket of water, drenching him from head to toe. The kneeling boy got up and jumped onto a chair just in time so as not to get soaked.

Richard came into the room at that very moment with food in his arms, to see Harry lying in a puddle of water and his kids watching from their chairs. "Are you alright?" Richard asked with concern.

He set the bags on the counter and helped Harry up.

"I'm fine. Just need to change into dry clothes, that's all," Harry grumbled as he walked back toward his room.

"What happened?" Richard asked his kids when Harry had closed the door to change.

"He tripped." Amanda said simply with an innocent face. The boys nodded with wide eyes. Richard shot the three a disappointed look.

The three just smiled.

Later, Dinner.

The group of five sat around the table. The kids were eating their food quickly and Harry and Richard were engrossed in discussing Harry's job.

"So I will take the kids to school in the morning. You will need to be up and have breakfast made and lunches ready by 7. I have a list of chores and other things that need to be done every day." Richard explained, to which Harry nodded. "I think it is time for you three to take showers," Richard told his children.

The three grumbled as they headed up the stairs.

Harry and Richard stayed up for an hour longer before making sure the kids were asleep and going to bed. Harry had all but forgotten about the getting drenched in water incident that had happened not two hours earlier.

* * *

Harry was sure that his eardrums would start to bleed because the music was so loud.

Wait...music?

He woke and was about to yell out to turn the music down, when he felt a wire on his arm. He looked down and could make out a CD player with a wire that lead from it up to his head. He pulled the headphones off and glared at the blurry piece of plastic and metal. He then reached out to the nightstand to grab his glasses, but they weren't there.

Grumbling to himself, Harry got up from his position on the bed and made to walk to the dresser, where he had an extra pair of glasses, only to abruptly fall forward. His face landed in a plate of whipped cream, due to the fact that his pants were around his ankles. As a result, his underwear-clad bottom was sticking up in the air.

Dazed, Harry lifted his face out of the cream. It was then that he heard the sound of giggling coming from behind him, so he turned his head around. A flash and the clicking sound of a camera greeted him.

"Nice picture, Harry!" Amanda said, making the other two burst into fresh laughter. "Thanks!"

Harry looked at the clock, but he couldn't see the time; it was too blurry.

"Looking for these?" Patrick asked as he held Harry's glasses out to him. Harry grabbed them and glared at the kids.

"May you please get out of my room?" Harry growled between gritted teeth.

The kids laughed at him again, till Harry got up and towered over them. His glare intensified, despite the mask of whipped cream. The kids ran out of the room screaming, prompting Richard to come and check on them and Harry, who was still in his boxers.

"What's going on?" Richard asked as he stormed into the room.

Harry turned bright red and dived under the covers. He peeked from his "hiding spot" and the first thing he saw was the time, which read 6:48.

Harry rushed out of bed and into the bathroom so fast that he was a blur to Richard.

Richard blinked. He looked at the dresser and saw a picture of a girl with red hair and brown eyes. Richard rubbed his own eyes. He could swear that the girl had grinned for a second there, but no, there she was, smiling softly.

Richard walked out of the room, muttering to himself. "Too old for this," he told himself.

Harry was now fully dressed and in the kitchen with only five minutes to make breakfast and lunch. He quickly filled a pot with six cups of water, added salt and sugar and let it boil on medium. He then got bread, meat, cheese and other sandwich condiments out of the fridge.

"What do you want on your sandwiches?" Harry asked as he stirred the water.

"No mustard!" "No mayo!" "No cheese!" Patrick, Matthew, Amanda, respectively, all said at the same time.

"Also, no crust."

Harry froze just a half second when the three said that in unison as well.

Harry nodded as he spread mayo on four slices of bread. Then he applied mustard on two fresh pieces and two mayo-covered pieces of bread. He then added cheese to one mayo piece and one mustard piece of bread. He paused with that for a second as he stirred the water once more.

He quickly added turkey to all three sandwiches and bagged them. He stuffed them into the labeled lunch boxes.

Amanda's got the one without cheese, Patrick's got the one without mustard and Matthew's got the one without mayo, he recited to himself.

Harry added the oats into the water and stirred. He then grabbed an apple for each lunch as well as a string cheese for each. He mixed the oatmeal and then placed the juice pouches into the lunchboxes before closing them and laying them on the counter.

Harry stirred the oatmeal one last time before going to the fridge and bringing out milk. He poured some into the oatmeal till it got an off-white color.

"Breakfast is ready!" Harry called out as he got each of the family members a bowl.

He placed the bowls on the table and left out strawberry jelly and butter. It was only then that he noticed that the kids had all left, presumably to change, and Richard had replaced them.

Harry went to remove his glasses, only to find that he couldn't. "What the...?!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to get them off without hurting himself. It felt like they were stuck to his face.

"This is delicious! I have never had such good oatmeal before," Richard said as he tasted the food. He didn't notice Harry and his problem, even when he gave up getting his glasses off.

"Well. It's all a matter of ingredients. I add butter to mine. My cousin used to add jelly," Harry explained.

The three monsters entered the kitchen, all of them dressed for school.

"Smells gross!" Patrick complained as he climbed onto a chair.

"Yeah. Like hot cereal," Matthew added.

Amanda just starred at the meal.

"It is hot cereal!" Patrick exclaimed glumly.

"Just try it. It's actually good," Richard said brightly.

"It's not like Mrs. Natty's?" Matthew asked.

"Not at all," Richard reassured them.

Amanda was the first to taste it. "It's good, but it needs something." Harry pushed the jelly and a spoon over to the girl. She added some and tasted it. "Better," she nodded.

The other two kids added some to theirs and quickly downed it.

"Let's get going," Richard announced as he got up. "Here is the address for their school. You need to be there by 3:30 to pick them up," Richard said as he handed a piece of paper to Harry.

Harry nodded and took the paper.

Amanda came up to him just before Richard left the house. "I hope you didn't have any problems with your glasses," she said before giggling and running out of the house.

Harry glared after her. So they did do something to his glasses. Most likely, they had put glue on them. He needed to get his glasses off to clean them. Harry muttered angrily under his breath as he headed to his room to grab his wand.

As soon as his glasses were cleaned and un-glued, the doorbell rang loud and clear.

Harry opened the door to be greeted by an armful of Hermione Weasley.

"Hello, Harry!" Hermione greeted as she detached herself from her future brother-in-law. "How is your job going?" she asked him.

"I am seriously thinking about quitting," Harry told her as he closed the door.

"You can't quit!" Hermione gasped. They sat down on the couch.

"Why is that?" Harry asked her, absently rubbing the side of his head where the glue had been most sticky.

"You got this job for a reason. Now you are going to stick to it till the end!" Hermione lectured him.

"Fine. Are you going to help spell my things?" Harry asked her.

"Of course. Lead the way." Hermione said.

They went to Harry's room and Hermione instantly started to spell his things. They spent the next few hours working on his things, where they should go, how they should be spelled against Muggles and all that technical stuff.

"I have to pick the kids up soon!" Harry exclaimed, suddenly realizing how long they had taken with the spells. Since Harry couldn't drive, he would have to walk to the school.

"That's alright. Do you want me to finish up without you or do you want me to wait?" Hermione asked.

"I need this done before they get back. I don't want them to find my things," Harry said. "Can you stay?" He asked her.

"Sure. You need to leave now?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. I'll be back soon." Harry said. He quickly left the room and headed to the school to pick up the monsters er... kids.

"Hello!" a cheerful voice exclaimed from behind Harry as he entered the school. Harry turned to see a perky-looking short woman with blonde hair.

"Hi," Harry answered politely.

"Are you the Buchanan's new nanny?" the woman asked.

Harry clenched his teeth and gave her a forced smile. "Yes. That's me. The nanny." The last two words were said with such hate, Harry was surprised when the woman continued to smile cheerfully.

"Well, they are in that room right there." The woman pointed to the door on Harry's left.

"Thanks," Harry said, but when he turned to smile at the woman, she was gone. It was like she'd never been there to begin with.

"Where...?" Harry wondered aloud before shrugging to himself and walking to the door.

He had a bad feeling about the door, given his most recent experiences, but he shook it off and opened the door anyways. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Because something blue and green not only dropped out of a bucket and onto Harry from overhead, but also sprayed him from ahead. The substance had a thick, gooey consistency, which weighed Harry down slightly. It also stank so bad, that Harry gagged.

"Hi, Harry!"

Harry turned to see the three blonde haired monsters waving at him, grins plastered to their faces.

"It looks like you need a shower!" Amanda said. She grinned evilly at him. "But first, you should meet our principal!" And with that, the three pranksters took off up the hallway.

Harry just glared as he followed the kids to the principal. He reached the office within five minutes.

"What happened?" a tall, brown haired woman asked as Harry sloppily trudged in. She was sitting behind a desk littered with papers, a pencil cup and computer. The nameplate positioned at the front read "Principal O'Connor."

"He accidentally spilled our science project onto himself," Patrick said with a straight face.

"Is that so?" the principal asked. All three kids nodded with innocent looks and Harry glared at them.

"If you would like, you may use the teachers' shower before you leave. I can bag your clothes and you can use a set of gym clothes we keep here." Principal O'Connor offered. She purposely left out the 'For this exact reason,' from the sentence. She had seen her fair share of messy nannies around the Buchanan children.

Harry nodded and took the offered key without a word before getting directions.

When he was gone, the principal looked sternly at the kids.

"Detention. After school tomorrow. I will give your nanny the note when he gets out," she told them sternly.

The kids nodded glumly, before bowing their heads and grinning.

Harry was finished with his shower and back in the office within 20 minutes. He was now wearing a t-shirt that seemed a little short, since his bellybutton was showing, and a pair of sweats that hung off his hips comfortably.

Once he got to the office, he saw the three kids sitting quietly in their chairs as Principal O'Connor went through some paperwork.

"I should get these kids home. Thank you for the clothes, I'll have them back to you tomorrow." Harry told her.

"Please call me Katherine. It was no problem," she told Harry, giving him a polite smile.

Harry herded the kids out of the school and they were on their way back home.

They got home 45 minutes later, and were just at the front walkway when one of the boys spoke up.

"Hey, Harry. Can I show you a magic trick?" Matthew asked.

"Uh... sure," Harry said cautiously.

"You have to close your eyes for t to work," Patrick said from beside Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes before closing them. He didn't think that the kids would do anything bad in public.

He was wrong.

Both his hands were suddenly jerked forward and cuffed to something metallic. Then his pants were gone in just as quick of a flash before he could say anything. When Harry opened his eyes he saw that his glasses were gone once again and noticed that he couldn't move his wrists.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione obviously heard Harry exclaim, because she rushed out of the house to see Harry standing outside, both hands cuffed to the short fence and his pants and glasses missing. She gasped in surprise.

Harry was just glad that the blue and green 'science project' hadn't reached his boxers.

* * *

**How was it?  
**

**Oh well. I will be trying to write this one for a bit.  
**

**Okay, So I now have a time to update for a story! Every Sunday I will update this story! I hope it works out.**

**Read/Review**

**Mars**


End file.
